Yoshikazu Yanagihori
is a recurring antagonist in the Corpse Party series. He is the son of principal Takamine Yanagihori of Heavenly Host Elementary School and as such is believed to have worked there with his father. Design Personality he was gay as fuck and shit on people Story Corpse Party (BloodCovered ...Repeated Fear) CHAPTER 2 Yoshikazu is first seen in at the end of CHAPTER 2 when he performs a sneak attack on Yoshiki Kishinuma knocking him unconscious before dragging him away. CHAPTER 3 Yoshikazu is heard attacking Masato Fukuroi in the opening. CHAPTER 5 Yoshikazu is also responsible for the death of Yuuya Kizami, attacking him in a similar manner to that in which he attacked Yoshiki. Finally he is seen towards the end of CHAPTER 5 in the dissection room carrying Seiko Shinohara's body and seemingly draining it of blood before finding Shougo Taguchi in the cabinet, hammering him to death and running off with Seiko's body. It was later learned that Yoshikazu was initially a kind-hearted gentleman who worked at Heavenly Host Elementary School and generally got on well with the students. Then Yoshikazu was afflicted with a curse by Sachiko Shinozaki's mother Yoshie Shinozaki (her diary mentions that she became so hateful of Takamine that she cursed him and all those of his entire bloodline), which slowly began to eat away at Yoshikazu's mentality and will and eventually reduced his ability to speak coherently to grunts and moans. Before long, he lost his humanity altogether and became Sachiko's puppet. The authorities placed Yoshikazu in the grand stand of the event and as such was forever seen in the eyes of the public as a monster. Sometime later, he hanged himself in the school's basement. Even in death, Yoshikazu still serves Sachiko and as such can be found roaming the halls of Heavenly Host looking for people to kill. A number of the corpses found inside heavenly host were killed by his weapon of choice, a large sledgehammer. He is also known to take his victims dead, or possibly alive, to the dissection room in the school's basement and dissect them piece by piece putting their remains into buckets. Near the end of the chapter, while traveling through the basement of Heavenly Host to find Sachiko's burial site, Satoshi and the others stumble across Yoshikazu's decayed corpse hanging from the wall of the room before Sachiko's grave. EXCHAP 8 One day, while under Sachiko's influence, he abducted Ryou Yoshizawa, Tokiko Tsuji and Yuki Kanno and took them to Heavenly Host's basement and proceeded to tie them up and blindfold them from there Sachiko gave him a reward before she proceeded to kill them in different ways while Yoshikazu sat in terror in the corner of the room. ''Corpse Party: Book of Shadows'' ''Episode #2; 『Demise』'' Yoshikazu appears near the end of the chapter, dragging Nana away from Mayu. ''Episode #4; 『Purgatory』'' Yoshikazu walk into the dissection room carrying Nana on himself. He then puts her on the table, waking her up. She then screams as she lost her legs. Yoshikazu then proceeds to tear out her tongue, killing her. He then takes the bucket and walks away. He appears in the end of chapter, hammering Sayaka to death. ''Episode #5; 『Shangri-La』 Yoshikazu appears in Masato Fukuroi's memory: Masato defends Mitsuki from him, only to end up being griveously wounded and left for dead. ''Episode #6; 『Mire』 Yoshikazu appears inside the science lab and kills Yuuya Kizami. He then get's a command from Sachiko to kill Yuka Mochida, which for some reason, he initially declines and lets her run away. He then proceds to follow Yuka around in hopes of killing her. He shows up once more at the end of the chapter, smashing the back of Yuka's head. Corpse Party: Tortured Souls Spoiler Warning!:' Spoilers for '''Corpse Party: Tortured Souls follow'' Yoshikazu doesn't appear until the second episode where he attacks Yui Shishido after she witnessed Mayu's death (As he did with Yoshiki in Corpse Party: BloodCovered). In the third episode, He kills Yoshiki aster he saved Yuka from Kizami. In the forth episode, he is seen dragging Seiko's corpse into the disection room. Satoshi and Naomi hide under the table before Yoshizaku see's them. However they clearly see what he did in there. They see Seiko's corpse drop to the floor. He used a pair of sewing scissors to remove Seiko's tounge from her body. Naomi see's this and signs of the darkening taking her over are shown. After Yoshikazu leaves with Seiko's carcass, Naomi screams after her dead friend and runs after them, leaving Satoshi alone. This leads her to eventually finding a tape, revealing the cause of Seiko's death. Trivia *According to Naho Saenoki, the cursed doll was a memento from his mother. Gallery Corpse Party (BloodCovered ...Repeated Fear) Yoshikaze.jpg|Yoshikazu's full profile YoshikazuEmotions.png|Yoshikazu's character emotion chart Yoshikazu's Sprites.png|Yoshikazu's sprites Yoshikazu.png|Yoshikazu about to knock out Yoshiki Appearances Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Non-playable characters